Sleepover!
by Bun-chan529
Summary: What do you get when you cross the IY crew with some crazy girls? Nothing but chaos! Rated for language.
1. Ch 1

YAYNESS!!  Now Vita, Mary and Kim write a fic, (each POV is written by that person herself, unless it is a character POV, then it's all of us). We really do not care if u like or not, if u do not then do not read it. 

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  We own ourselves though!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kim's POV

We were all sitting around the TV watching InuYasha, thinking of ways to kill Kikyo and about how cute InuYasha is, and what a good pair him and Kagome make, when the TV started to get all fuzzy.  There was a loud bang (which Mary did not notice because she was too absorbed in the show, she did not realize was being interrupted.)

Kim and Vita- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary-shhh…

Mary was so zoned out, she did not notice as the characters from InuYasha appeared in Vita's den.  Seeing as we all love InuYasha so much, Vita and me immediately, lached on to InuYasha arms and started to play with his hair and ears.

Mary-Hey, get out of the way! I said….

Vita and I then noticed Kikyo was blocking the TV

Mary, Kim, and Vita- Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We all attacked Kikyo, I was smart and grabbed on of kagome's arrows, she didn't notice because she was still jealous of how me and Vita had drooled all over InuYasha (he was still in a daze trying to figure out who we were and why we liked him,) I took the arrow, broke it in three and gave two of the pieces to my friends.  I kept the piece with the arrowhead for myself.  The three of us stabbed Kikyo in the heart in unison. She fell to the ground as nothing more than a pile of dust.   Now it was time for us to latch onto InuYasha and figure out why they came here. (And of all places to, they should have gone to Hawaii or something.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Vita's POV

Me: First, So….  Watr u doin here?

InuYasha: Why are you so nosy? 

Kagome: Shouldn't you fix your grammar? Your speech is a little weird.

Just then, Mary snapped outta her TV dream mode and latched onto Inu too.

Inu: Would you get the h*** off me?! Hey…. Why are the words not showing up? The 'e', 'l', and 'l' are missing.

Mary, Kim, and me: Sorry Inu, we have to keep this PG-13 at most.

Me: I cuss more than u anyhoo.

Inu: Oh, is that a challenge you little b****?

Me: *smirks* Bring it on ya dumba**.

Kim: Noooo!! You cannot say that to Inu! *mutters* Kagome'll kill you.

Inu: Kagome will what? Hey! Don't call me 'Inu'!

Mary:  C'mon girls, I have a plan. *whispering*.

 Mary, Kim, an me looked at each other and started giggling. It was matchmaking time! In our hurry, we forgot about the perv.

Miroku: Ahem. 

Mary, Kim, and me: Hmm? *Turn to Miroku*

Miroku grabbed our hands.

Miroku: Would one of you bear my child?

*Wham* *Thud* *Crash*

Miroku: Ow…..X.X 

Me: An he's down 4 the count!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoever's POV (By Kim And Vita) (This was going to be by Mary but she's to lazy to type.)

Vita Kim and Mary explained to everyone about them being TV characters.

Inu: This is too weird, hey did you guys just call me Inu again! Cut that out, type my name right!!!

Kim then starts to type his name as " lover-boy" 

Lover-boy- Hey, cut that out! What's that supposed to mean anyways?!?!?!

Kim- Like you don't know….

Kim then starts looking back and forth between Lover-boy and Kagome

Lover-boy- Hey, stop it! Don't call me Lover-boy. Hey, what's with the shifty eyes, what the, are you seriously writing all this, *Reads computer screen* looking between me and…. Hey!!!! ghaah!!!!!

Lover-boy covers the screen as kagome tries to look.

Lover-boy- Stop calling me that!

Kim- Fine, then your new name will be…. *Types 'Kagome-Lover'*

Vita- *shoves Kim off the computer*

Kim- Hey, ouch, that hurts!

Vita: Sorry, but even I think the madness has gotta stop. Besides, don't you think we should start Truth-or-dare now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~***~*~

Well, I guess this is the end of the first chapter. If you didn't understand then you're a retard. (Just kidding.) Oh well, see you next time and remember to review!

~* Kim, Mary, and 'The Almighty Energizer Bunny' *~


	2. Ch 2

More sleep-over fun and a game of truth or dare

Disclaimer: We still don't own InuYasha. Do you even realize how much he costs?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Kim's POV (some in third person)

Lover-boy-whaaa?!?!?!?!

Kagome- ohhh, boy, I love that game!

Miroku-how do you play?

Mary- *Explains the rules*

Vita- Ok, who wants to go first??

Mary and Kim at the same time- InuYasha! Truth or dare!?!?!

Vita- *murmurs* We were all supposed to say that at once.

Lover-boy- What kinda wimp do you think I am! Dare

Kim- I think you're the kinda wimp who can't tell a girl he likes her.

Lover-boy then blushes. Meanwhile, Kim, vita, and Mary whisper about what they will dare him to do.

Mary- alright this is our dare,

Kim, Vita and Mary- you have to make out with Kagome for five minutes straight!!!!

Kagome and Lover-boy-Whaaaaaaat?!?!?!?!

Everyone except Kagome and Lover-boy burst out laughing, while they just blushed, frozen in place, like two china dolls with to much blush painted on their cheeks and-

Vita- Kim, they get the picture, you can stop typing now.

Kim frowned whimpered, and made fun of InuYasha by pretending to be a sad puppy. Well, it looks like that unfroze him. Vita then took over the typing, while everyone else anticipated the dare to start.

Before Kim gets off, she says one last thing

Kim- Not so brave when it comes to your crush `ey InuYasha?

Now, for Vita to type!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vita's POV

Me: C'mon InuYasha, it's that or we tape your heads together and force you. (v/n: violent, aint I?)

Koga: Hey Dog-turd! Get away from my woman!

Kim: Hey… When did Koga get here?

Mary: Who cares? He's cute isn't he?

Kim: Yeah but not the attitude.

Lover-boy, fueled by his hatred towards Koga and not wanting to be taped to Kagome, kissed her.

Kagome: O.o

Lover-boy: *Kissing Kagome*

Koga: Grrrr…..

Mary: *Hugs Koga* Awww…. Is the little wolfie jealous?

Everyone but Lover-boy and Kagome sweat dropped. I counted down the last seconds of the five minutes.

Me: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

All but Lover-boy and Kagome: ….5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Kagome and Lover-boy: *Still kissing*

Kim: We said FIVE minutes you guys.

Kagome and Inu broke away blushing. Miroku walked over and clapped Inu on the back.

Miroku: Congratulations InuYasha. Not only have they stopped calling you 'Lover-boy' but, you got the girl. I envy you.

Me: The only reason I changed it was because it got confusing. You should thank me.

Inu: Keh.

Kagome: InuYasha! That was so rude after they were nice to you! Sit!!

Inu: *has nice intro. to my carpet, teaches carpet new vocab.*

Me: Ya, ya, wateva. K Inu! Ur turn.

*~***~~~*~~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Mary's POV (finally)

Mary: *Staring at TV*

Vita and Kim: Um….. Moving on then.

Narrator: Vita proclaims that this chapter is hers, seeing that it IS her house!

Vita: Wait, I did? Don't you need to be in the Pokémon Persian Battles? (Don't own it.)

Narrator: Narrator sees the point! Narrator leaves!

Vita's POV

Inu: *Grins* Okay… Koga! Truth or dare?

Koga: Bring it on, Mutt face. I choose dare.

Sango: *Sigh* Even in a game they're overly competitive. *Notices Miroku's hand near her butt* Keep your hand away from me if you want to live to your turn.

Miroku: Heh, heh….?

Inu: I dare you to…. Give up Kagome for Mary!

~*~**~*~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Well, this is the end of chapter two. Review and give us ideas!!! Need………ideas…. Till next time!

Later,

~* Kim, Mary, and The Almighty Energizer Bunny *~ 


	3. Ch 3

Hi! Because Mary was lazy and refused to type in the first two chapters, she will type ALL of this chapter. Don't blame us (Vita and Kim) if you don't get what she's saying. On with the game!

Disclaimer: Us: Do we have to?

Lawyers: Say it.

Us: sigh fine. We do not own InuYasha…………….Yet.

Lawyers: Close enough.

Mary's POV

Mary and Kagome: Yay!

Koga: Hey! Don't I get another option?

Vita: Hmmm….. Either that or you can give Kagome up for….Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Must you include me in your foolish human games?

Kim: Why do people keep randomly showing up?

Sango: Good point, Kim.

Koga: ……I think I prefer Mary.

Mary: Hugging Koga My cute wolfie! You're all mine now.

Vita: Koga, ask someone OTHER than Inu.

Koga: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Umm….. Dare?

Koga: Okay, slayer. I dare you to go into a closet for 30 minutes with the monk.

Sango: blushing W-what?! No way!

Miroku: Awww… I'm not that bad, am I?

All Girls: Glare at Miroku

Koga: That, or give up Hirakotsu.

Sango: Humph Fine. Walks towards closet. You coming Monk?

Miroku: Grinning idiotically

30 minutes later

Kagome: Opens door Sango, Miroku, you can come out now.

Sango: Stomps angrily out. Remind me never to do a dare again.

Miroku: X.X

Vita: I think it went well, don't you?

Sango: Truth or dare, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Truth, human.

Sango: Do you truly hate your brother?

Kim and Mary: Oooooh. This should be good. grab popcorn

Sesshomaru: Yes………… mostly.

Kim, Vita, and Mary: Cheering We have a breakthrough in the impossible sibling rivalry! still clapping

Mary: Wait… I don't get it. Why are we clapping again?

All but Mary: sweatdrop Ummm… never mind.

Sango: Alright Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: I think truth would be safest.

Sango: Who do you love, InuYasha or Koga?

Kagome: I was wrong. Okay… I love……..

Vita: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Twitch twitch

Kim: Vita, calm down. You're scaring the readers.

Vita and Mary: on sugar high for no reason. Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar…….

Kim: Okay… Never mind. Oh well, tune in next time when we can hopefully convince Ruthie, Helen, and Michelle to get their asses over here! Buh-bye!

Kim, Mary, and the Almighty Energizer Bunny

(V/N: Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar.)


	4. Ch 4

H'lo again!  This time we have Kim, Kimmy, Michelle, Helen, Mary, Jenny, Ruthie (pixie), and Vita!

Mary: Y'know that really is a lot of people to be sitting in your den.

Vita: No duh.

Michelle: Hey, where's Kim?

Helen: Never mind.  On with the chapter!

Lawyers: In singsong voices Say it!

Vita: No!

Helen: Vita….If you don't say it…

Michelle, Mary, Kimmy, Ruthie, and Jenny: Helen will take over the chapter

Helen:evil laugh I had sugar

Vita: I will not say it.  No matter what you do.

Kimmy: Really????????

Pixie and Michelle: for some reason on a sugar high Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, my sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: What's this show about again?

Lawyers: Do not make us force you to watch Teletubbies with blinders so you can not watch something else.

Pixie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  Fine, we do not own InuYasha…….legally.

Lawyers: See you next chapter.

Jenny: You don't have to come back, do you?

Lawyers: Yes

Everyone else: collective shudder

Helen: Finally…….we reached the story.  Aren't you all happy and filled with joy?

Readers: No.

Helen POV

Helen: random evil laugh

InuYahsa: What's up with her?

Michelle: She's crazy and it is her turn next.

InuYasha cast: Oh.

Sango: Why are there suddenly more people here?

Vita:  Because I invited them.

introductions are made

Miroku: Lady Kagome has not answered her question…

Kagome: Um….Why don't we just let Helen have her turn?

Helen:  I want to hear Kagome's answer.

Jenny: Which one is Kagome again?

Kagome: I'm Kagome

Pixie: Just answer the question already!!!!!!

Kagome: Fine….in small voice….InuYasha.

Kimmy: YAY!!!!!!!!

Michelle, Pixie, Mary, and Helen: do a happy dance

InuYasha: Really?

Kagome: Um…yeah.

Vita: Everybody who thinks InuYasha's ears are positively sexy raise your hand.

Helen, Kimmy, Pixie, Mary, Michelle, and Vita: Raise hands and make catcalls

Jenny: You mean you would want those ears?

Vita: Yup.

Jenny: But they are just weird.

InuYasha: self-consciously flattens ears

Kagome: looks jealous

Mary: Don't worry we acknowledge that you and InuYasha are perfect for each other.

Kagome and InuYasha: turn bright red

Miroku: Congratulations, InuYasha.  If only I could be so lucky.hand start to move towards Sango

Sango: slaps Miroku PERVERT!!!!!!!!!

Helen: I'm skipping Kagome because she'll be mean because she's soooooooooooo embarrassed.

Kagome: glows red

Kimmy, Michelle, Pixie and Vita: randomly singing I feel pretty.  Oh so pretty.  I feel pretty and witty and bright!

Helen:  Miroku, truth or dare!!!

Pixie POV

Yay!!  This is my first POV and sleepover, so um… yah excuse all of the crap….

Miroku: heh… depends what kind of dare… shifty glance at Sango

Sango: hey no fair… you already made me go into the closet with that monk… shudder must not think about that…

Miroku: pout

Michelle, Pixie, Kimmy, and Vita: singing I feel pretty.  Oh so-

Helen: Stop with the random stuff.  MIROKU, TRUTH OR DARE?!!

Miroku: trembling behind Sango D-d-d-d-dare…… yikes!!

Michelle: hahaha!!!  evil grin what should we do to him?

Pixie: MAKE HIM WEAR A DRESS!!  AND, ACT LIKE A MODEL AND YOU ENJOY WEARING IT!!!  Bwahahahahahaha!!

Vita: nah… not evil enough….

Helen: let's let Sango decide…

Sango: it's payback time!!!

Miroku: noooooo… have mercy…..

Sango: heh… ok all you little people leave.

Rin: yes milady um… who are you?

Sango: just go away.

Rin: ok!

Shippo: I wanna see!!

Pixie: I have a feeling that this will not be a sight for little children…so shoo!!!

Shippo and Rin: pout and leave

Sango: ok Monk, what should I do?  Hmm….

Vita, Helen, Kimmy and Mary (and Kim from lost in the closet):  doing the monkey to I want to change the world theme song

Jenny: enough with the fluff and random stuff.  (v/n: the rhyme…..it burns….)

Sango: yeah….  Miroku, I dare you to….

Insane Posse of Rabid Fangirls: 'Fact of Life' number 1: lord Sesshomaru is hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (v/n: The 'Insane Posse of Rabid Fangirls' we speak of consists of the following people: Helen, Pixie, Mary, Kim, Kimmy, Michelle, Vita, and, sort of, Jenny.)

Pixie: yaaah…

Sango: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR 1 SECOND?

Pixie: well if you would stop pausing, then we could finally get somewhere…

Sango: Fine!!  I dare you to dress like a woman and go out and take notes on other men's reactions.

Miroku: WHAT?!

Vita: I wonder how many men will grope him…. evil insane laughter

Helen: Wouldn't Sango be jealous?

Sango: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  JEALOUS OF WHAT?!  breathing flame

Pixie: she didn't say anything….RIGHT HELEN?!!

Helen: heh, yeah, of course, heh…

Miroku: rocking back and forth in a corner Noooo…. Noooo…..  Noooo……

Vita: That's just sad…..

Oh well… tune in next time for the plights of the others!

Vita: Evil, EVIL laughter BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Michelle:  sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob……….this is one of the last chapters I would be in cuz I'm going soon…….sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob.

Pixie: hey everyone just left. Hmmm…..oh well.  Now I can eat all the cake.  BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Helen: Where is Kim?????

Vita: Oh…..you'll see……

Yayness!!  Byebye!!

Now hit the little button that says review or we will send evil pink and purple can-canning gophers of doom after you….

MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later ppl,

Kim, Kimmy, Helen, Pixie, Jenny, Michelle, Mary, and The Almighty Energizer Bunny


	5. Ch 5

Helen: What were we talking about b4?

Ruthie: Oh, I 4got.

Vita: Well whatever but isn't Jennifer great?

Helen and Ruthie (2gether): Yeah I know, I want 2 b just like her.

Kimmy: and she is so pretty 2.

Michelle: and she is also really smart.

Every1: She is sooooo perfect.  She is great.

Helen: sssshhhhh she is coming!

Jennifer: what is going on here?

Vita: oh nothing.

Ruthie: Jennifer I am sorry 4 calling u Jenny-fer-fer I know that ur way 2 good 4 that name.

Jennifer: that is ok.

Sorry about that………maybe we shouldn't have let her write part of this chapter.

Lawyers: Say it or you will have to listen to Britney Spears.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Michelle: Want to hear a horror story?

Jennifer: Okay!

Michelle: Britney Spears was born!

Helen: Find a happy place, find a happy place………

Vita: Britney Spears is the epitome of evil.

Pixie: Why are you traumatizing me?!?!??

Lawyers: go get CD

Mary: Okay, fine.  We don't own InuYasha…….yet.

Kimmy, Michelle, Vita, Helen, and Pixie POV

Miroku: What have I ever done to deserve this treatment?

Pixie: You want I should make you a list?

Miroku: Forget I asked.

Vita: How about THIS dress?  Holds up sexy tube top w/ SHORT dress.

Other Girls: Nod in agreement.

Miroku: Save me.

Vita: To the bathroom for beautification!

Everyone: Yay!

Girls: Push Miroku towards the bathroom and his ultimate doom

Annoying French Announcer Dude from Spongebob Squarepants (Do not own.):  One Hour Later.

Girls: Walk out of the Bathroom

Kimmy: We would like to present...

Helen: ...The new and improved…

All girls: ….Miroku!  All step to the side

InuYasha: staring Miroku?

Miroku: Help.

Sango: Hands him a notepad Now go to the nearest bar and take notes.

Kim: And don't forget to act like a woman!!

Jenny: Good luck um... what was your name again?

Miroku: I'm Miroku.

Jenny: Well, good luck then!

Pixie: In the meantime....

Sesshomaru randomly appears

Kimmy: Sesshy, truth or dare?

Sesshy: Dare.......  Whatever that is.

Kimmy: Sesshomaru, I dare you to say "I'm too sexy for my fluff, too sexy for my armor.  I'm too SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Michelle: Hihihihihihi.  bye now.

Vita: Basically, she wants you to sing and dance to Right Said Fred's 'I'm Too Sexy'.

Michelle: Say it Sesshomaru.  We dare you!

Sesshomaru: No way!

Vita and Helen: You have to.

(Song starts)

Music comes on

_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_Too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me,_

_(Musical interlude)  Fluffy dances_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_Too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts,_

_And I'm too sexy for __Milan__,_

_Too sexy for __Milan__,_

_New York__ and __Japan__,_

_(Small musical Interlude)_

_And I'm too sexy for your party,_

_Too sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing,_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm a model,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_On the catwalk,_

_Yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_(Musical Interlude)_

_I'm too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy by far,_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat,_

_Too sexy for my hat,_

_What'd you think about that,_

_ (Chorus)_

_I'm a model,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_On the catwalk,_

_Yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk,_

_(Small Musical interlude)  Sessho still dances Girls make catcalls.  Boys look jealous_

_I'm too sexy for my (uh),_

_Too sexy for my (uh),_

_Too sexy for my (uh),_

_(Chorus)_

_'Cause I'm a model,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_Yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk,_

_But I'm too sexy for my cat,_

_Too sexy for my cat,_

_Poor pussy,_

_Poor pussycat,_

_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_Too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me,_

_(VERY Small musical interlude)  Kagome catcalls.  InuYasha looks ready to kill.  Sesshy smirks at his HALF-brother's anger._

Fluffy: thinks Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

_But I'm too sexy for this song._

_(Song ends)  _

Miroku: Walks in the den I'm done.

Kouga: Well?

Miroku: Well what?

Vita, Michelle, and Helen: The statistics you fool!

Miroku: May I change first?

Mary: Sure, but hurry it up.

Miroku: Thank you.  Leaves to change

French Announcer Dude from Spongebob Squarepants: 30 minutes later.

Miroku: Walks back in.  Is mobbed by angry girls.

Helen: What took you so long?

Jenny: Yes, we were getting impatient.

Kimmy: Give us the details!

Pixie: C'mon!  We're getting' old here!

Vita: Eye twitches okay...  Everyone now has the right to SHUT THE HELL UP SO MIROKU CAN TELL HIS GODDAMN STORY!

Everyone else: O.o

Vita: good.

Miroku: Okay.  Over the span of the hour I was gone:

17 men asked for my 'phone number', 25 called me 'sexy', 42 said, and I quote, "hey baby, wanna come back to my place?", and 138, yes, 138 men GROPED ME!  ME!  Can you believe them?!

Sango: Now you know how I feel, monk.

Girls: nod, nod Yup.

Miroku: I'm traumatized.  Can I skip my turn?

Mary: Shrug Sure, why not.  Glomps Kouga......again.

Kimmy and Pixie: hang off Fluffy.

Michelle: ok, who's next for Truth or Dare?

Everyone: ............

Helen: Vita is up next.

Everyone: look at Vita and laugh very evilly

Vita: Bring it on.  Dare.

Sango: Who is daring her?

Kouga: (yes, he is still here) I will.

Mary: is still hugging the life out of Kouga I love you Kouga.

Kouga: Um, okay.  I dare you to say 'I love Shippo with all my heart and soul' at the end of each time you speak.

Vita: For how long?  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Kouga: Next three chapters including this one.

Vita: Fine.  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Everyone: for some reason laughing hysterically

Michelle: Gee, I feel so alone.

Vita: Where's Kim?  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Mary: Still glomping Kouga Yeah, where did she go?  Looks around room

Inu: Miroku and I locked her in a closet, she was bugging us.

Miroku: uh-huh.

Sango: Giving the boys an evil eye Which closet?

(In a closet)

Kim: Hello?  Anyone out there?  Can I come out now?  struggles against bonds holding her I kinda hafta pee…….

(Back at the game)

Kagome: Lets just keep going with the game, shall we?

Miroku: Ahem.

Sango: Hits Miroku

Miroku: Ow!  Ahem.

Whack

Miroku: Hey!  What did I do?!  Ahem.

BAM CRASH THUD

Miroku: X.X

Helen: Staring at Miroku's motionless form Why DID you do that?

Sango: Usually he says 'Ahem' right before he gropes me.

Jenny: Oh.  That would explain a lot.

Kim's POV (you didn't forget me did you???)

BANG CRASH THUD

Kim- finally…..

Vita- Oh, Kim, I forgot we locked you in there.  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Kim- GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  DIE!!!!!!

Everyone -;

Vita-Uh……..  Run!!!!  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Kim- now, I have a dare for who ever is brave enough to except it……

Kouga- I will!

Mary-I'll do anything he will…  (sighs)

Kim-(evil face and laughter…) I dare you, to go up to the roof, butt naked, and broadcast on live TV you each screaming…  'I am dumber than George w. bush, and let's face it, that's pretty dumb.'  (I can't help it, George Bush is more evil than shudder Naraku (Pixie: I'm stupider than he is & that's saying something!!)  Then Kouga must shout, 'I'm a pretty woman who loves pink and fluffy bunnies that wear pretty pink tutus'.

Kouga and Mary- Uhhhhhh…… -;

Hee hee hee, aren't I evil, ok, new author.

End if Chapter

DU…DU….DUN

There are actually people reading this?  My god……..wow.

Maybe that means we are entertaining. 

Review and tell us if that is good or bad.

Pixie: And if you don't review, you know what will happen, don't you?!  Heh….  Ok….

Jaken-in-a-pink-strapless-thong-bikini-with-a-wedgie-in-a-platinum-blonde-curly-wig-with-neon-pink-highlights-dancing-to-im-too-sexy-will-come-after-you……..

Gasp-i-ran-out-of-breath-heart-attack!!!!!!!!!!

Gaarrckkc

Pixie passed sadly away on may 21st 2004…………..

NOT!!!

Helen: You now have a very small idea of what we put up with daily.

Michelle: I sob have to leave.

Everyone: Good-bye, we love you (but not like that).

Pixie: Man, it sure took us a long time to wrap this up….  In fact, I think we spent more time saying goodbye than writing….  Heh…..

Everyone else: Shut up, Pixie!

Later ppl,

Kim, Kimmy, Helen, Michelle, Pixie, Mary, Jenny, and The Almighty Energizer Bunny


	6. Ch 6

Hey, didja like the Jaken visual?  Everyone who sees it is scarred for life!!  Yay, trauma!!!!

Disclaimer:

Kim- The lawyers are in a, umm….bad position to bug us

Sounds from closet- let us out!  And say you don't own it

All- never!!!!  Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!

Closet- Say it.

Vita- you say it first.  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Closet- Ummm….  Never!  We will own InuYasha!  Mwa ha ha ha!

Everyone else- freaky O-O;

Blaring loudspeakers: THIS IS THE FBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  WE HAVE THE HOUSE SURROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND SAY IT!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: innocently say what?

5 hours later at the seven locks road detention center:

All us peeps: OK, OK!  WE DO NOT OWN INU!!!!!!!!!!

Pixie's POV Woohoo (lord Sesshomaru is hot!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm obsessed)

After we were released from the jail, Kouga and Mary went out onto the roof stripped.

Kouga: grumbles your friends have really dirty minds….

Mary: friends?  Yeah, uh sure FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!

Pixie: call in the reporters!!!!!!!!!!

Reporters: barkbarkbarkbark arooooooo!!!!  Were on the chase!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouga: ohshitohshitohshitoshit…………dammitdammitdammitdammit…………

Kim: Say it already; you're just prolonging your nudity and Mary's enjoyment of seeing you naked.

Kouga: whaaaat??

Mary: remember the dare!!!

Heh she really does like seeing him doesn't she!

Kouga: ok, ok: I'm a pretty woman who loves pink and fluffy bunnies that wear pretty pink tutus.

Reporters: barkbarkbark!!!!  Woof!!  You do?  Are you a cross dresser madam, uh…?  Wait no who are you anyway?  And what's with the tail?  Are you a reporter like us?  Will you run with the pack brother?

Kouga: leaps off the roof and breaks all the cameras GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary: wolfie come back!

Vita:  say it!  Oh ya, I forgot- I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Kouga: snarl damn reporters….  I am dumber than George w. bush, and let's face it, that's pretty dumb

President steps out of helicopter.

Bush: huh?

All: auuugh!!!  Help the stupidness has come upon us!!!!!!!!!!!  run inside and lock all the doors

Pixie: trembling is it gone?

Bush: knocks on the window

Vita: dammitt get your face out of here!!!!!  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Jenny: closes blinds

Reporters: aroooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

Helen: peeks out window ohmigod they're sitting on the roof and howling at the moon!!

Pixie: this is just too scary!!!  Buhbye, people are stealing the computer because I am going to send everyone into an insane fit if they read this!!!

Vita POV

Vita: Okay, that's it.  Get your asses the hell off my goddamn roof!!  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul. 

Kim's POV

Kim- The president is scary!!!!

Kouga- You're the one who dared us to do that.

Kim- But I didn't think the president would be able to figure out we were talking about him.  It must have been that darn Osama bin Laden who told him.

All- OO

Meanwhile……  In a bar down the street……..

Inu- another glass of liquid you dumb president wheel.

Miroku-gropes bar tender Hello toilet paper.

(everyone else walks in)

Pixie-Who made this happen?

Jennifer- I'm perfect.

Sango- Is she drunk too?

Vita- No, she's always like that.  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Helen- I hate drunken fics.

Kim- fine, snaps fingers and nobody is drunk

Kagome-Lets get back to Vita's now

Helen's POV

Helen: The drunkenness is gone!  Praise the lord in many ways!  I prefer our own random strangeness.

Sango:  Are you sure all of the drunkenness is gone?

Kim:  Yes, I am.

Sango:  Okay.

Miroku:  Whose turn is it?

Mary:  I get to ask someone now.  evil obsessive laughter

InuYasha:  Who are you asking?

Mary: InuYasha, I am asking you.  Truth or dare?

InuYasha:  Dare.

Mary:  Wear a dress and let all of us insane girls play with your ears.

Kagome:  tries very, very hard not to look jealous

Helen:  Kagome too, of course.

Jenny:  What about Sango?

Shippo: he and Rin randomly reappear What about her?

Kim:  We're deciding whether or not the dare should include letting Sango play with InuYasha's ears.

Miroku: has a very determined poker face on

Kimmy:  No, we shouldn't.  Then Miroku would be jealous.

Sango: turns magenta

InuYasha:  Fine, you wenches can play with my ears.  However, about the dress…..

Vita:  A dare is a dare.  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Helen: insane laugh How about this one?  holds up hot pink, frilly dress with bright green buttons

Mary:  I like it.

Miroku:  Me too.

Sango:  Me three.

Miroku:  Finally, we agree.  edges towards Sango

Sango:  Do you ever learn?  holds Hirakotsu threateningly

InuYasha:  I don't wanna wear the dress.

Pixie:  If you don't I will bring Jaken in a pink, strapless, thong bikini with a wedgie dancing and singing and doing a strip tease to _I'm too sexy_ here to stalk you.

InuYasha:  Fine.  Give it here.  grabs dress and goes to change

Pixie: randomly ice cream…ice cream…triple scoop ice cream…chocolate

Kim:  26 scoops.

Pixie: Infinite scoops!!!!  Bwahaha!!

Everybody: Oooooookaaaaayy………………………….

Kimmy:  Lord Sesshomaru…is so hot.

Helen: Moving on………

Mary:  I love Kouga.

Pixie: I love Sesshomaru.  He is mine!!!!!

Kimmy: glare ahem!

Pixie: oh yeah, we have a plan: we will clone Fluffy and each of us gets a clone!

Kimmy & Pixie: random singing Clones, clones, clones, clones lalalala!!!!!!!!!

Vita: Ummm…..  okay…….I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

InuYasha:  comes out in the frilly pink dress

Miroku:  My InuYasha, you look lovely.

InuYasha:  inflicts various forms of pain on Miroku

All the girls except Sango:  squeal and play with ears

InuYasha: blushes a lot Am I done yet?

Mary:  Fine.

InuYasha: goes and changes

Pixie:  That was funny,

Helen: Yeah.

Everyone: bursts into loud gales of laughter  
InuYasha:  Nobody say anything about it.

Everyone else: silence HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

InuYasha:  inflicts pain

Kimmy:  Sango…your turn.

Sango:  This is probably a mistake, but dare.

Kimmy:  Say "Myouga is by far hotter than my lawn mower and my lawn mower is even hotter than Miroku"

Sango:  Must I?

Everyone else:  Yes, you do!!!!!

Sango:  Fine blushes Myouga is by far hotter than my lawn mower and my lawn mower is even hotter than Miroku.  By the way, what's a lawn mower?

Kagome:  A lawn mower is a machine that cuts grass….here I will show you.  takes everyone to garage and Kagome shows off her wonderful, beautiful, shiny lawnmower that is the best lawnmower in the world

Myouga: randomly appears There is no way I could be hotter than that wonderful, beautiful, shiny lawnmower that is the best lawnmower in the world. 

Helen:  Do you have self-esteem issues?

Kim:  Tell us about them.  I am sure we could help.

Myouga:  spends two hours whining about his poor relationship with his late abusive father

Kim:  That was a very bad idea.

Vita:  getting more and more annoyed Myouga is a dumbass and needs to shut the hell up.  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Myouga:  dissolves into tears and runs away

Pixie:  Oh well.  Why do I get the feeling that Helen had sugar before writing this part?

Kimmy:  Maybe it's because all of us are being extremely strange and random.

Vita, Pixie, And Kimmy:  on a random sugar high sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, my sugar.

Pixie:  My sugar!

Kimmy: My sugar!

Vita: My sugar!

Vita, Pixie, and Kimmy:  MINE!!!!!

Vita:  Miroku, truth or dare?  I love Shippo with all my heart and soul.

Miroku:  Dare.

Vita:  I dare you to tell Kaede that you think that she is hot and want her to be the one to bear all of your children.  I love Shippo with all of my heart and soul.

Helen:  That gives me very strange mental images.

Kim:  This will be amusing.

Kaede:  randomly appears Hello.

Sango walks up and whispers something in Kaede's ear

Miroku:  A dare is a dare, I suppose.  takes Kaede's hands Kaede, I think you are very hot and I would like for you to bear all of my children.

Everyone except Miroku, Kaede, and Sango:  burst into hysterical laughter

Kaede:  How long I have waited to hear those words….I love you Miroku.

Miroku:  Um...  sweatdrop

Kaede:  Sango dared me to say that as her turn.

Pixie: ok Helen just typed for about 1 hr while all of us were watching InuYasha DVDs.  Our apologies for letting her be so insane.  (Right now, it's the DVD with Urasue in it (Kikyo-blood pressure rising….. damn it all to hell….) Yayness!!  Bye!!

Persistent wretch!  You would have done well not to cross our path!!  Now you shall pay for your meddling (because you will no longer be able to close your eyes without picturing Jaken in a…. well you know what I'm going to say)!

Now click on the little review button or we'll tell mommy!!

Yay-it's 1:10 in the morning and we're all on sugar high!!

Helen: on a sugar high  sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar………………You know I just realized that Kimmy, Vita and Jennifer are all asleep………………writing randomness into this fic was fun.  Pixie, must I stop now?

Pixie: WHAM

Helen: X.X

Pixie: heh….  Anyway, Buhbye see ya next time!!!

Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

heh….  Sorry……

Later ppl,

Kimmy, Kim, Helen, Pixie, Jenny, Mary, and The Almighty Energizer Bunny


	7. Hypothetical Commercial

Hello!! Okay then. Since we kinda have to have a SLEEPOVER to write this story, the updates will be slow. BUT, we'll also be posting at least three chapters every time. Thank you all for being so patient........... Right. As a reward, we shall give you.............. THIS!!!!!!

Read on and peace out homies!

Disclaimer: Awww....... haven't we said this enough?

Lawyers: No! Just say it and you can get on with your life.

Helen: 'Life'? What's that? I want one!!

Kim: I think it's a board game.

Vita: I don't think that's what they mean. What does some board game have to do with us and the ownership of InuYasha?

Pixie: And Sesshy!! Don't forget Sesshy!!

Kimmy: Mmmmmmm........Sesshomaru..............hehe..............

Jenny: Because everyone else is.....distracted....I will have to be the mature one and admit that we don't own InuYasha. Personally, I don't want him. Who would want a guy who GROPES you at every chance he gets?

Helen: Sango would.

Vita: Uh......Jen?

Jenny: Yes?

Pixie: Miroku is the perverted one.

Jenny: Oh. Then who is InuYasha?

Kimmy: The cutie with the dog ears that you insulted a few chapters ago.

Jenny: Oh. Oops.

Helen, Pixie, and Vita: And now, a word from our hypothetical sponsors.

Kim: Hypothetically speaking of course.

InuYasha: is drinking Pepsi what is this stuff? It tastes good.

Kim: Noooo! Pepsi is EVIL!

Inu: is not.

Kim: Bet you $50 it is.

Inu: You're on.

Jaken: is also drinking Pepsi I do not see how this is evil.

Inu: looks at Pepsi...ewwwww...tosses Pepsi away

Pixie: Aaaah! Jaken!

Jaken: Wait! This isn't Pepsi! does zipper thing on Pepsi can It's Pepsi TWIST.

Vita: O...Kay...?

Jaken: and I'm not really Jaken!

Kimmy: Well that's a relief.

Jaken (or whoever the hell he is): does zipper thing on him (or her) self I'm Hojo!

Kagome: Hojo?! What the hell?! Er............ hi!

Miroku: THIS is who InuYasha is jealous of?

Sango: Doesn't seem like much to me.

Helen: Trust me, he isn't.

Hojo: But wait!

InuYasha: NOW what?

Hojo: This isn't Pepsi twist. does zipper thing It's Diet Pepsi.

Pixie and Vita:.......right.

Hojo: And I'm not Hojo...... does zipper thing

Helen: Let me guess, you're the Easter Bunny?

???(We're not entirely sure WHO this is now): No, I'm Naraku!!

InuYasha: You were right, Pepsi is evil.

Kim: You lose. Now, pay up.

Inu: Damn. hands over $50

Kimmy: Hey, InuYasha?

Inu: What?

Kimmy: Where did you get that money?

Inu: ....

Pixie: You know, she's right.

Jenny: Isn't that American currency?

Inu: Er....

Vita: Yeah........and you guys are Japanese!

Kagome: InuYasha.... Is there something you need to tell us?

InuYasha: Something.....to.....tell....?

Hypothetical Sponsor Peoples: burst in the room There he is! After him!

Inu: Uh-oh. runs from sponsors

Sponsors: Get back here, thief!

Sango: Well, I suppose that answers our question.

Miroku: Guess so.

Sesshomaru: Only my idiot half-brother would do such a stupid thing.

Shippo: You said it.

Inu and Sponsors: running around the house

Vita:....... Wreck anything and all of you are dead meat.

Kagome: InuYasha, SIT!!

Inu: eats carpet Bitch!!

Fades to black

Helen: Who turned out the lights?!

R&R pplz!

Jan ne!

Kimmy, Kim, Helen, Pixie, Jenny, Mary, and The Almighty Energizer Bunny


End file.
